


Perfect

by spidersonas



Series: First Kisses [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora might have a blood kink?, All the first kiss fics are separate, Catra Unlocks a New Kink, F/F, First Kiss, First Kisses, Kissing during a battle, Talks about blood a little bit so be warned, This Is Not Related To The Glimmadora Fic, at all, catradora, lmao don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersonas/pseuds/spidersonas
Summary: Catra hates just how perfect Adora is. Her perfect hair, her perfect attitude, her perfect lips. She just wants to ruin it- scratch out all the perfection. Or maybe, just maybe, she’s a bit confused about her feelings. Maybe she wants to see it- feel it, just a little bit closer.An alternate ending to season 1 episode 5 ‘The Sea Gate’.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: mentions blood

Adora scowled as Catra leapt nimbly onto the flat of her blade, straining to keep it steady. Although she was stronger than normal as She-Ra, she wasn’t prepared for the sudden weight of a nearly full grown person.

Catra snickered at her former best friend, wrapping her long fingers around the sharp edge of the sword for balance. “Wow. The tiara gets stupider the more I look at it,” she exclaimed, raising one hand to point at it laughingly. 

Adora began to rock her blade back and forth in a frail attempt to knock the feline off, but most of her attention was focused on the Sea Gate. She noticed Catra’s ears flick in indignation. “Catra, how did you find me?”

“Did you think it'd be that easy to escape? I always knew you were dumb, but come on,” mocked Catra, leaning forward leeringly. One long finger stretched out towards Adora’s face, the sharp point of the nail tracing a line down her cheek.

“Catra,” Adora growled under her breath, twisting her face away from the paw. “What's your plan, insult me until I rejoin?”

Catra’s lips curled up into a devious, cat-like smirk. Suddenly, she listed forward towards Adora, her hands stretching over the princess’ broad shoulders and digging their claws into her back.

Her lips were a breath’s width away from Adora’s turned cheek, warm air washing over the smooth, milky skin. Adora clenched her jaw and let her eyes drift closed for a moment before snapping them open, her mind finally catching up to the situation at hand.

“What are you doing?” she gasped, goosebumps alighting across her too warm skin. She could just barely feel the grin widen against her cheek, the breaths getting heavier.

A cool hand draped itself lightly across the other side of her face, claws scraping against her cheek. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch; she had hardly even noticed the claws leave her back. She felt her face turn against her will, so that her nose was brushing against Catra’s. Just a tilt of the head and then-

“Hey, Adora.”

She hardly had time to suck in a breath before their lips were locked in a fierce battle. Catra’s pointed teeth tugged on the sensitive skin of Adora’s lower lip, begging entrance to her mouth.

The funny thing was, Adora didn’t even mind the blood. In fact, she relished in it. The tangy metallic taste flooding her mouth, the warm sticky sweetness of it. The way it tinted her lips red, the way that red was passed on to Catra’s lips.

When they finally broke apart, Adora was breathless. The sword in her hand had dropped its steady angle, pointed more at the water than the gate itself. She hardly noticed, too caught up in staring into Catra’s heavy eyes.

Adora gasped sharply as Catra was ripped from her place on the hilt of her sword by a thrust of water. She looked over her right shoulder to see Mermista and Bow with their arms extended, mirroring each other’s positions. She smiled weakly in thanks; they had obviously thought something was wrong and were trying to help. She resisted the insufferable urge to check on the yowling feline that had just been attached to her lips, instead focusing on reforming the Sea Gate.

She ignored the burning, broken gaze of her former best friend.

Later, she would think back to that moment and touch the soft skin of her lip, remembering the taste of blood, the rough feel of Catra’s lips. And she would wish that there could’ve been more. But all that was over now. Catra was part of the Horde, she constantly reminded herself.

There was no perfect life waiting for them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh this is such crap I'm sorry, ANYWAYS,,,,  
> Comment what ship I should write next and how their first kiss should go!


End file.
